


ANDERS WIECZOROWĄ PORĄ (ALBO O PRZYDATNOŚCI NOCNIKÓW)

by le_mru



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Multi, a day in the life, a night at the hanged man, those revealing tevene robes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: Krótki i niepoważny tekst napisany na fikaton 14, odkryty po dwóch latach.





	

Kirkwall cechowało się umiarkowanym klimatem, ale co jakiś czas o tym zapominało. To był jeden z tych momentów: fala upałów tak nieznośnych, że zwyczajowe dwie warstwy odzieży przestawały być opcją, bloki lodu z Anderfels schodziły na pniu, kurz Mrokowiska przylepiał się do spoconych ciał podwójną warstwą i nawet najtwardsi żebracy poznikali z rynsztoków.

Anders usiłował walczyć z pogodą, ale trzeciego dnia po wstaniu z pryczy i otarciu się ręcznikiem nie sięgnął po parę spodni i wełniany płaszcz, tylko wyciągnął z dna skrzyni szaty noszone w Fereldenie: długie do ziemi, przewiewne i ze złoconą lamówką. Zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ryzykował a) nieustanne drwiny ze strony swoich głupich przyjaciół, b) natychmiastowe zdemaskowanie przez templariuszy, ale nie zamierzał a) przejmować się tym, b) spacerować pod Katownią.

Większość przypadków w klinice stanowiły udary i poparzenia słoneczne, więc przez cały dzień stosował okłady z elfiego korzenia, myślami będąc już pod Wisielcem, gdzie mieli dzisiaj świętować urodziny Hawke. Był już na kilku takich spotkaniach ich grupy i wiedział, że wszystkie, niezależnie od okazji, kończyły się różnymi stopniami upojenia alkoholowego i różnymi rodzajami upokorzenia; dość powiedzieć, że ostatnio nie mogli odnaleźć Sebastiana przez cały dzień i dotąd nie ustalono tożsamości właściciela pary podartych pantalonów, z którymi obudził się Varric.

Iustus podejrzanie ostatnio milczał. Odezwał się dopiero, gdy Anders wesoło zamknął klinikę i ruszył swoją trasą do Dolnego Miasta. Czy ty jesteś duchem sprawiedliwości czy pruderii? - ofuknął go Anders. - Tyłek mi nie wystaje z tego stroju, więc nie wiem, co to ma do rzeczy.

Nie dogadywali się, bo okazało się, że Anders miewa inne namiętności niż prawa magów.

Kiedy dotarł do gospody, część towarzystwa już się zgromadziła. Varric zawiesił nawet tamte pantalony na klamce na wypadek, gdyby ktoś próbował się gubić.

Andersa przywitały gwizdy i pohukiwania.

— Pokaż nogiii! — krzyknęła Izabela. Fenris, mężczyzna odziany w getry, przewrócił oczami.

— Widziałaś moje nogi — odparł i ukłonił się, żeby dali sobie wreszcie spokój. — Hawke!

— Tak! — Hawke walnęła kuflem o stół.

— Mam coś dla ciebie! Ale potrzebuję czegoś łatwopalnego.

— To dobrze nie wróży — powiedział półgłosem Fenris.

— Zgadzam się, ale masz. — Varric podrzucił trochę pakuł i zmarnowanego pergaminu. Avelina niemal niepostrzeżenie odsunęła się od stołu. — Działaj.

Anders rozluźnił nadgarstki, pomachał rękami i podpalił stosik. Poleciały z niego iskry, które podbił strumieniem gorącego powietrza do góry, żeby zatańczyły nad stołem, po czym w unoszący się dym posłał jeszcze małe wyładowanie elektryczne.

— Ooo — westchnęła Izabela, na pewno wracając pamięcią do tamtego wieczoru w Antivie.

— Jak ładnie! — pisnęła Merrill.

Hawke wstała i go uścisnęła. Pachniała piwem i psem, ale co gorsza mu się to podobało.

— Nigdy nie dostałam tak pięknego i efemerycznego prezentu — powiedziała mu do ucha, posyłając intensywny dreszcz w dół jego pleców. — Dzięki! A teraz siadaj, musimy się napić i zagrać urodzinową partyjkę.

Jedna partyjka diamenta jak zwykle przerodziła się w drugą, trzecią, czwartą, a w końcu rozbieraną i tego Avelina znieść nie mogła, więc odpadła jako pierwsza. Potem Merrill zwinęła się na ławie w kłębek jak kot i zasnęła. Carver, który usiłował dotrzymać kroku zaprawionemu pijakowi Fenrisowi, poszedł do wychodka i już nie wrócił. W końcu Anders zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi w spodniej szacie i jednym bucie z Izabelą, Varrikiem i Hawke w podobnym stanie negliżu, i postanowił zakończyć ten proceder, zanim dojdzie do scen.

— To ja się zawijam — powiedział, uciszając protesty. — Wiem, że potrzebny jest czwarty, najwyżej zagracie z dziadkiem, ale nie chcę, żeby mnie okradziono po pijaku po drodze do kliniki. Było miło.

Hawke podała mu pierzaste aplikacje i pozłacane karwasze. — Do zobaczenia.

Może sobie wmawiał, ale była w tym chyba jakaś nutka obietnicy, prawda? Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję, zbiegając po schodach na parter gospody. Tutaj noc też dobiegała końca, wnosząc po chrapiących gościach i dziewkach zbierających zlewki.

Pogwizdując pod nosem, otworzył drzwi i władował się prosto na grupę templariuszy.

— Hej, ty! — powiedział jeden z nich, chyba niespecjalnie bystry. — Jesteś magiem?

— Kto, ja? — odparł Anders, ogladając się na boki.

— Tak, ty. Co tu robisz? — Templariusz wziął się pod boki.

— Wracam z przyjęcia — odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą Anders. — Jeśli wam to nie przeszkadza, chciałym być już w drodze do domu, bo jest trochę późno i tak dalej…

Ten mało bystry zrobił krok do przodu i złapał go za ramię, a wtedy Anders odruchowo poparzył go płomieniem.

— To nie ja? — stwierdził, otrzepując ręce.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie wyglądało to za dobrze. Pięciu kolegów templariusza już chciało się wziąć za niego na poważnie, nie miał jak sięgnąć po laskę, był środek nocy i na dodatek wszyscy jego znajomi mieli wypite.

Wtedy otworzyło się okno na pierwszym piętrze gospody i na templariuszy polała się zawartość nocnika - sądząc po rozbryzgu - bardzo wypełnionego różnymi płynami.

— O bardzo przepraszam — odezwał się bełkotliwy głos Varrica, a Anders uznał to za znak do wzięcia nóg za pas. — Ja panów nie widziałem, ja tak głupio…

Jeden z nich, najmniej trafiony pociskiem Varrica, zorientował się niestety, że Anders oddala się na nieznaną im pozycję i ruszył za nim. Nie zabiegł za daleko, bo, jak Anders dostrzegł po chwili zza węgła, potknął się o kogoś, kto właśnie wracał z wychodka. Sądząc po głosie, był to Carver. Kiedy usłyszał, że do scysji dołączyła się jeszcze Hawke, machnął im tylko symbolicznie na do widzenia i pobiegł skrótem do Mrokowiska. Zdradliwe szaty plątały mu się między nogami.


End file.
